marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Thor Vol 5 14
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Michael Del Mundo | Production1_1 = Joe Sabino | Production1_2 = Jay Bowen | Production1_3 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Ah splendid. Kill the boy. And the rest will cease to exist. | Speaker = Malekith the Thor Butcher | StoryTitle1 = To Hel with Hammers | Writer1_1 = Jason Aaron | Penciler1_1 = Scott Hepburn | Inker1_1 = Scott Hepburn | Colourist1_1 = Matthew Wilson | Letterer1_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor1_1 = Wil Moss | Editor1_2 = Sarah Brunstad | Editor1_3 = Tom Brevoort | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * * * * Other Characters: * * ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** Ten Realms *** **** ***** *** **** *** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ** * Items: * * * * * Ultimate Mjolnir * arm prostheses * * * * Events: * * | Synopsis1 = In Asgard's armory, the Thor Odinson of the ninth century petulantly sulks, mentally complaining about how much he hates Mjolnir - one of the most powerful weapons in Asgard, but one which he cannot wield. Yelling at the hammer, he tries to lift it but fails to so much as budge it. As he storms off, declaring that he no longer gives a damn about it and looking for a fight to take his mind off it, a time-portal opens up and Mister Fantastic and the Thing appear. Mistaking them for a sorcerer and a troll, Thor initially disbelieves him until they produce Toothgrinder. Initially happy to see the Asgardian goat, Thor's good mood is immediately ruined when the Thing tells him to grab his hammer and get through the portal. In the present day, Young Thor looks down in dismay at his future self - now missing an arm and an eye, the All-Father Thor of the distant future, and Jane Foster - who regained her Thor powers using Ultimate Mjolnir. Approaching them, Young Thor recalls teaming up with his future selves against Gorr the God Butcher and recognizes "the wench" from their previous encounter, grousing that he's the only one without a hammer. He angrily demands they stop standing around yammering and go to war, Jane expressing dismayed annoyance at his arrival. As All-Father Thor leads Young Thor away to talk to him, Jane asks Present-Day Thor why she picked his arrogant, hot-tempered younger self. Present-Day Thor replies that it was Fate that chose his past self, and that without him none of them would exist. All-Father Thor chastises Young Thor for being reckless and rushing into battle without knowing what he's up against, but Young Thor retorts that judging by All-Father Thor's appearance he'll live for billions of years yet. All-Father Thor acknowledges that he's far older than any god that's ever lived, but warns Young Thor that they're unmoored from their proper places in the timeline and the purview of their destinies - and thus any of them could be killed. Brushing All-Father Thor off, Young Thor declares that if that's the case they should die like Thors. Jane, Present Day Thor, and All-Father Thor agree, raising their hammers and summoning lightning - the former declaring they'll die with a hammer in their hands and thunder in their hearts. Belatedly realizing Young Thor doesn't have a hammer, Jane apologizes for being insensitive as Young Thor angrily storms off. declaring that he doesn't need a hammer, just Jarnbjorn. The four Thors set off to fight Malekith, Young Thor riding on Toothgrinder to make up for his inability to fly. Mentally referring to himself as the greatest of all Thors and the other three as pale imitations, Young Thor scoffs that four Thors is overkill for a single elf and wonders how impressive Malekith could be. At Stonehenge, Malekith - having bonded to the Venom symbiote and used it to augment his acolytes - declares himself the Butcher of Thors and laughs maniacally. Horrified by the monstrous elf, Young Thor mentally notes they should've brought more Thors and that Malekith's "Symbio Sword / Venom Blade" is the same type of weapon as Gorr's Necrosword. As Present Day Thor attacks Malekith with the Last Hammer of Asgard and his Jarnbjorn, Jane frees Odin and Freyja - who Malekith had been holding captive, telling them she and the other Thors will handle Malekith and his Spider Elves. Odin is astounded by the three versions of their son, Freyja telling Jane they're not going anywhere. Young Thor and All-Father Thor fight back-to-back against the Spider Elves, sensing the manifestation of the God Tempest. As Young Thor notes it still feels like something is missing, Present Day Thor flies past them and slams into a megalith, his hammer having been stolen by Malekith. As Malekith coats the weapon in living abyss and renames it the Black Hammer of the Accursed, Young Thor bitterly notes that even the elf gets a hammer. All-Father Thor engages Malekith, declaring that the warlord could never lift Mjolnir even with the strength of a thousand elves. Flinging All-Father Thor aside with tendrils, Malekith realizes that Thor has summoned other versions of himself from the timestream as a means of circumventing his trap. Turning to Young Thor, Malekith verifies that he is the other Odinsons' past self before telling his minions to kill Young Thor and erase the others from existence. Despite the overwhelming odds, Young Thor throws himself at Malekith's Spider Elves, ignoring All-Father Thor telling him to fall back and shouting that he hates hammers. As he hacks apart Spider Elves, Young Thor laughs and notes that this is the best day in his life... right up until Malekith smashes the Black Hammer of the Accursed into his back. As Present Day Thor and All-Father Thor cry out in pain and stagger from the blow, Jane notes that whatever happens to Young Thor happens to them as well. All-Father Thor kills several Spider Elves with Mjolnir and intercepts Malekith, who mockingly asks what he's supposed to be the All-Father of when all Ten Realms belong to him. Wreathing himself in the Thor-Force, All-Father Thor declares that Malekith is his. Noticing All-Father Thor's Mjolnir pinning down a group of Spider Elves, Young Thor mentally notes that this must be why the Norns brought him here - to singlehandedly win the War of the Realms and attain everlasting glory; however, he's unable to lift the hammer and gets slashed by one of the Spider Elves for his trouble. Pulling him away before he can be further injured, Jane tells him to hide and sit out the fight so that he doesn't further endanger the others. Sulking, Young Thor decides to fight Malekith's Wild Hunt instead - not noticing the Spider Elves oozing out from underneath Mjolnir and amalgamating into a towering gestalt monster. As he fights, Young Thor laments at the realization that his reckless arrogance is shaming himself and endangering not just his own future but that of the Ten Realms and everything he holds dear. Hearing Freyja scream, Young Thor turns to see her in the talons of the gestalt monster, which dubs itself Svartalfvenom. As Svartalfvenom's jaws gape in preparation to devour his mother, Young Thor - heedless of his own safety - rushes to save the one parent who ever showed him genuine love and kindness, especially when he didn't deserve it. Acting on instinct and protective fury, Young Thor pummels Svartalfvenom and blasts it with bolts of divine lightning, belatedly realizing something feels different - not realizing that his selflessness enabled him to lift All-Father Thor's Mjolnir. As Thor and Freyja stare in astonishment, All-Father Thor - wielding Young Thor's Jarnbjorn - approaches and points out that Young Thor has his hammer, offering to let him keep it for the remainder of the battle and expressing pride in his youngest self for finally proving himself worthy. Noting that the hammer feels lighter than air, Young Thor gives it back to its rightful owner and takes his axe back, realizing that while he still cares about hammers, he's learned that it's important to care about things other than himself. Grinning as he turns to finish off Svartalfvenom, Young Thor concludes that this isn't the greatest day in his life - it's just another day, but that all days are great for him. | Solicit = WAR OF THE REALMS TIE-IN! As a young god, the valiant but unworthy Thor pined for a hammer beyond legend. Now his destiny arrives at last. For the War of the Realms will reach even here, hundreds of years in the past. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included